


Sweet Spot

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Glove Kink, Implied Sexual Content, Lovebites, Stocking Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:23:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is what happens when you listen to "Knee Socks" for three days on loop.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sweet Spot

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you listen to "Knee Socks" for three days on loop.

Angelina hiked up the sweater, kissing down Grelle's torso. Grelle shuddered beneath her, pressing herself against Angelina's gloved hands. Leather always drove Grelle wild.  
Grelle moaned, grinding her hips against Angelina's.  
Angelina said, leaving lovebites over Grelle's exposed ribs. Red really did suit her.  
Angelina stared down at the sight: Grelle, red and purple blooming over her ribs and dressed in nothing but knee-high stockings and a sweater. Those stockings drove Angelina wild, if she was completely honest.  
She left lovebites lower, over Grelle's sharp hipbones. She ran her leather gloved hands up Grelle's legs, admiring the stockings on Grelle.


End file.
